Saving the World, one Laser at a Time
by UnchartedHeart
Summary: AU. Tifa is a superhero, a shape shifter, when a clever sidekick, Reno. Together they stop an evil villainess wanting to take over the world...while also discovering some hidden feelings for each other. For The Sacred and Profane. M for Lang.


A/n: So this took longer to get up than I expected…being sick takes a lot out of me for some reason. BUT I GOT A NEW PHONE! It's the EnV Touch and I LOVE it…anyway…this is for The Sacred and Profane!

Oh, and I'm try a new thing…here's a playlist of what I listened to while writing this. I don't know if they make any sense or set the mood to the fic, but they inspired me while I wrote. We have…. So Much Love, by Rocket Summer. The Show by Lenka, Trouble is a Friend by Lenka, No Vacancy by Breathe Carolina and With or Without You by Breathe Carolina. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Reno, over here…bring the rope! I've got him!" Tifa Lockhart, shape shifter extraordinaire, screamed as she stood firm on the robber she had just busted. He thought he was running past a random dog…man was he wrong! Tifa had the ability to change the form of herself, into something else, whether it be an object, person or animal.

Reno, her faithful sidekick wasn't far behind as he found the brunette in her normal human form, standing over a wailing teen, who was held to the ground by a black, leather boot. Reno's gaze lifted from the robber to a smirking Tifa as he tossed her the rope.

"Nice work, Teef. I knew we'd catch this loser. See kid? You don't mess with the town's superhero! You're going to get caught either way…now what'd you do with the money?" Reno asked, bending down to help Tifa tie up the criminal. The teen just rolled his eyes and remained silent. It seemed another hard day's work was paying off for the two superheroes.

* * *

"Tifa, Tifa over here!" a reporter called out later that day. After sending the robber off to jail, the two crime fighters found themselves in a large press conference with an excessive about of reporters and media members. Reno stood beside Tifa as she answered questions. She pointed to the reporter who had called on her and urged him to go on with a smile.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly. The reporter blushed before asking a question.

"Uh…umm..yes, Tifa, just how did you get your superpowers?" he asked in a stammering tone. The brunette just laughed and waved it off as she replied.

"Well, it's the strangest thing. My parents worked in a science lab and I would go with them to work every now and then. One day, there was this accident of mixed chemicals and well…here I am!" she explained. The reporter wrote down a few notes and nodded in approval of her answer. Another raised her hand and Tifa called on her.

"Tifa, how did you handle today, with that robber?"

"Oh it was simple, you see, I had my lovely sidekick with me, Reno!" Tifa replied, pointed to the redhead beside her. Reno waved at the reporter, only to have the woman roll her eyes at him. He was used to it…being the sidekick, he wasn't expecting them to acknowledge his presence…as much as Tifa reassured him.

"It's true! I changed into a dog to stabilize and confuse the robber while Reno ran after us with the rope to tie him up!" the brunette continued, ignoring the reporters annoyance at the redhead.

The questions continued for a few more hours that afternoon, leaving the two tired as they got back home to their apartment. Reno stalked over to the kitchen, pulling out a beer and snapping the cap off before taking a large swig of the beverage. Tifa plopped on the couch, flipping her boots off.

"Well that wasn't too bad…was it?" Tifa asked as she turned on the T.V. Reno took another sip before joining the brunette on the couch. He sighed as he rested his feet on the coffee table.

"I guess so. We sure showed that guy, huh?" he mused, laughing as he thought back to the look of surprise on the robbers face when Tifa morphed from an innocent dog to a tall, gorgeous brunette that- wait…what was he thinking? He never thought of Tifa that way..hmmm..

"Reno…are you upset that they don't treat us equally?" she suddenly asked, turning her attention from the T.V, to Reno. His eyebrows rose as he shrugged.

"I mean, I won't lie…it's annoying, but I wouldn't stop working together just because of it. You're the one with the superpower…I'm just the techie who does all the computer works. I'm definitely cool with that."

"You sure? Because I feel horrible…just awful that they won't recognize your work…"

"Really, Tifa…it's no problem. As long as we're good friends and we keep the peace…I don't mind."

Tifa gave up trying to convince the redhead to take a stand and fight back for his right to be heard when suddenly there was a loud pounding sound at the door. Reno and Tifa exchanged looks before standing up together and walking towards the door. Reno held up his fists in case the person on the other side was looking for a fight. However that wasn't the case.

Behind the door stood a scrawny man with long black hair in a ponytail, and glasses. He wore a lab coat and was shaking with ferocity. Tifa held open the door and invited the man in.

"Is everything okay, sir?" she asked in a humbled tone. The man shook his head and almost stumbled to the ground, until Reno reached out and caught him.

"M-My invention…my laser ray….it's been stolen by…by HER!" he wailed. Tifa's brows furrowed as she tried to decipher just who it could be and who could want such a thing. Her mind suddenly zoomed in on one woman. She turned to Reno.

"It's Elena." She stated. Reno's eyes widened as she shifted his gaze from the hysterical scientist, back to the brunette.

"Really? Her? Why would she steal something like this?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Because, she wants to take over the world. Remember what she said to us last time we beat her up? She said she's come back with a vengeance! It must be her!"

By this time, the scientist was more confused than ever before. His left eye twitched as he listened to the banter between Tifa and Reno, unsure of what to make of all of it. Someone…wanting to take over the world…with his...laser….

"Stop her!" the scientist yelled as his voice reached a very high octave. Reno suppressed a laugh and nodded at Tifa.

"He's right…the sooner we get that laser machine back from Elena, the better. I'll hack into the main frame of her offices and find the coordinates and where we can find her. Tifa, why don't you go get dressed and ready…and um, Sir? Why don't you go home and relax. Leave this to Tifa and I. We'll get your invention back."

* * *

For the next few moments, Reno and Tifa shuffled around the apartment, trying to get everything together before they headed off to the lair of Elena, which happened to be a warehouse in the middle of nowhere on a coastal shore. Tifa jerked on her suit, Reno shortly doing the same as he grabbed his equipment and gadgets, following the brunette out the door and to her car.

The interesting thing about the car was that Reno tweaked it a couple weeks earlier and created it into a car and plane combination. It provided major convienece for the two and would help them get there faster. Now, to fight Elena…this would be a much harder task than it seemed.

"Okay, so deal's this, Teef. In Elena's lair, there are two main henchmen working for her. Their names are Yuffie and Rude. Only they can get into the main part of the building where Elena will be with the stolen invention. They complete two tasks to get into that part; a retinal scan and a fingerprint scanner. So that creates some problems." Reno explained on the way there.

"Couldn't I just shift into Yuffie or Rude and use their eyes or fingertips?"

"No, because even though you can shape shift, it wouldn't change your fingerprint make up or eyes…so we'll have to find another way. We could just knock them both out and use what we needed." Reno suggested. Tifa smirked and nodded.

"Good idea, Red. I like the way you think. You always have the best ideas!" she beamed, causing a slight blush to creep up her cheeks. Reno noticed this, but remained quiet for the rest of the trip as they got ready to stop the mastermind behind the stolen invention.

* * *

They crawled up the back of the wall, using Tifa as a rope and climbed into the building, just in time to see Rude and Yuffie fighting over something. Creeping close to them, as they tried to remained stealth like.

"No Rude, it's your turn to bring her dinner! Last time she threw it at my head!" Yuffie whined as she stomped her foot like a child. Rude held up a hand and adjusted his sunglasses.

"…you do it."

"Ugh, fine, but you owe me, you meanie!"

Tifa and Reno exchanged looks once more as they laughed a little at the display. What kind of henchmen did Elena have anyway? Tifa motioned for Reno to go first as she shifted into a bear. He raised an eyebrow, confused by her intentions, but he walked up to Rude and tapped him on the shoulder.

The tall, bald man turned around to see Reno and he immediately recognized him. He smirked and balled his fist up when Tifa came roaring out into the scene. Reno got it at that point. Tifa was going to scare the mess out of Yuffie and he would take out Rude. At least…that's how it was supposed to work.

"N…NOT a BEAR!" a deep voice yelled. Reno turned to see Rude falling to the ground in a frightened faint. Yuffie glared from him to the bear and then to Reno. The redhead's jaw dropped as he looked at Tifa.

"Wow…didn't expect him to be the one to go down. Oh well…" Reno mused as he jumped at Yuffie, grabbing her and delivering a sharp blow to the head, causing her eyes to roll in the back of her head, knocking her unconscious. Reno caught Yuffie, while Tifa was already back to her normal form, dragging Rude over to the scanner.

"Okay, so which is which, Reno?" she asked as she tried lifting Rude. Reno dropped Yuffie and rushed to Tifa's side.

"I got Rude, you get the other one. Yuffie is the retinal and Rude is the fingertip scanner."

It took a few tries for Reno to get Rude fully standing, not to mention the guy was ridiculously heavy. Yuffie's scan had already gone through with the help of Tifa and finally, Reno slammed Rude's hand on the scanner.

"Access Granted." A computerized voiced stated, opening two large silver doors with a hiss. Reno and Tifa dropped the fallen guards and continued their way on to Elena, to stop her from completing her crazy idea.

They finally found the blonde working on the final touch ups to the plan. Hiding behind a few large boxes, Tifa and Reno went over the plan.

"Okay, I'll attack her, and you work with that laser in trying to shut it off. It looks like she's almost ready to start her mission of taking over the world, so we have to be quick about it!" Tifa began when suddenly the boxes were blown up, sending shards of wood in the air along with Tifa and Reno being push back from the explosion. Tifa stood up quickly, helping the redhead to his feet, when Elena stood a few feet from them, a strange gun in her hand.

"Ahahaha, you thought you were being sneaky, hmm? Well you were wrong. I saw on the camera's what you did to my henchmen. Useless little shits aren't they? I'll have to find new ones after I take over the world." She mused in a high pitched voice. Tifa narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists.

"Your plan stops here, Elena. You think you're taking over the world? I think not!" Tifa exclaimed as she ran at the blonde, her body shifting into a wolf to attack Elena. Reno, on the other hand, was running over to the laser, jerking open the control box.

Inside the control box were ten more wires than the redhead was used to. His jaw dropped and he scratched his head. He looked back at Tifa, who was avoiding bullets from Elena and he turned back to the laser box. Okay, Tifa was doing her job, he needed to do his.

"You know, sidekick, you've only got ten minutes until that thing goes off….better hurry!" Elena shouted out as she continued taking a beating from Tifa. This panicked Reno and he whipped out a pair of pliers and got to work.

"Okay red…no…blue…no…FUCK! I don't know! This is complicated. Shit….what am I going to do…"

"Reno h-hurry, I need h-help." Tifa screamed out in exhaustion. Reno closed one eye and quickly cut a random purple wire that he had never seen before. The machine stopped its humming and died. With a breath of relief, Reno wiped his forehead in a sigh. Then he remembered Tifa.

""Oh, you think you can fight me too?"

"Yeah, you can bet your ass I can." And with that Reno jumped at Elena while Tifa took a second to rest. Elena was a lot stronger than she gave her credit for. Reno wrestled with the blonde for a few moments until Tifa turned into a rocket, pointing to the sky. Reno suddenly got the hint and jerked Elena's arm over to rocket as he pulled out his handcuffs.

"Ready for a ride, blondie?"

"Let go of me, you disgusting little sidekick!" she screamed, panicking over what was happening. Reno laughed and slapped on one of the loops, hooking the other to Tifa as a rocket.

"Reno, stand back!" Tifa yelled. Reno ran backwards and waited for Tifa to blast off into the air. Elena screamed in hysterics as the rocket took flight into the sky, leaving Reno to himself as he looked up at the afternoon sky, wishing for Tifa's safety.

* * *

The laser was returned to the scientist, though he was upset about the main wire being shut down. Reno shrugged and apologized in the end. Tifa had come back and was refusing to tell anyone, even Reno where she flew Elena, the mad woman off to. Rude and Yuffie became helpers for Reno and Tifa.

They stood at their second press conference that week, answering the usual questions about why the person wanted to take over the world, how Tifa did it…and ignoring Reno. Tifa looked back at the selfless redhead and he smiled back, urging her to continue with the conference. Suddenly, she grabbed his arm and pulled him up to the podium with her.

"And this….this is Reno, my sidekick and…and…the one person that I don't see myself without. He's a great guy, very cute and he helps me more than anyone else I know. I think I've fallen in love with him!" she blurted out in an instant, confusing Reno and the crowd all together. He then felt her lips press against his in a kiss and he returned the favor, kissing her gently, in front of everyone. The crowd cheered and for once…Reno felt a part of the scene.

* * *

That night, the couple finally confessed their feelings that they've had for each other all along and decided to take their friendship to the next level, much to Tifa's excitement. They sat lazily on the couch, cuddled up with one another, watching a late night show.

"So…where did you take Elena, babe?" Reno asked, kissing her softly once more. Tifa giggled before answering.

"Oh…just….somewhere. She'll really like it."

Meanwhile, Elena was transported to another beach all together that was filled with screaming kids, annoying people, and beach goers. She sat in the sand, confused by her failed mission when a man came up to her with a walking stick.

"Ho! Sistah, howzit?"

"Excuse me? Leave me be, street urchin."

"You like beef? I wen do sanguma on you, sistah."

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU STRANGE MAN! I don't know your pathetic language!"

The man scoffed and pointed the stick at Elena, turning her into a beach chair.

* * *

A/n: All done! Hope you all liked it! Read and review please!


End file.
